Antistatic dryer products are commonly used in automated commercial and residential dryers to eliminate static electricity from textiles dried in the dryers. Conventional antistatic laundry products include sheets upon which has been deposited a material that imparts anti-static properties to the textiles, usually by direct contact of the material to the textiles. However, conventional antistatic dryer products suffer from several drawbacks. For example, conventional products typically are only useful for one dryer cycle and then must be discarded. Such limited use of the products results in an undesirable amount of waste of resources and an undesirable accumulation of refuse.
Further, while a conventional antistatic dryer product may be used for more than one dryer cycle by a user attempting to be frugal or environmentally conscious, the dryer product generally does not provide an indication to the user that the product is no longer effective in imparting antistatic properties. Rather, a user who unknowingly uses ineffectual antistatic dryer products may be forced to re-dry the textiles to minimize or eliminate static electricity.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a reusable antistatic dryer product. In addition, it is desirable to provide an antistatic dryer product that provides an indication that the product may no longer be effective in imparting antistatic properties to textiles. It also is desirable to provide a method for fabricating such dryer products. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.